National Treasure: The Treasure of the Gods
by killerninja123
Summary: The next generation of Ben, Abigail, and Riley are the new treasure hunters, but their parents think they're too young to find treasure. The only way they can prove to them is to find the treasure themselves, but someone else wants to treasure too.
1. Prologue: The Secret Note

******Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Prologue: The secret note

"Diana, Andrew it's time to go!" Dad called.

Andrew and I raced down the stairs quickly as we out on our shoes. When we got to the front door, the door was already opened. Andrew and I breathe rapidly as we tried to catch our breath. Mom and Dad wanted to take us to a tour of the White House becaues Mom's friend works there and he's willing enough to take us on a tour.

"Come on, kids let's go into the car." Mom said. "We don't want to be late."

I sighed.

I knew everytime we go on a tour about history, Dad tends to blurt out historical things evertime and it drives the tour guide crazy, which somehow amuses me, while it made Mom and Andrew embarressed. Mom huddle Andrew and I into the car as she tries to hurry. As we got in and out our seatbelts on, Dad started to car and began to drive. I don't see why we have to get a tour at the White House every year, Andrew and I already saw everything at D.C. I mean I do like D.C and the wonderful history of the United States and all the world history, but going to the same place every year tends to get a little bit boring.

I look outside as I saw the national momuments and museums. Seeing the view of this never gets boring at all. It's like your living in the history of where everything began. Mom and Dad were talking about if it was cool if they find a clue, but they can't becaues of Andrew and I. Mom and Dad are treausre hunters...well mostly Dad and his friend, I think...but they don't mind having kids, its just that they missed the adventure, futhermore they don't want Andrew and I to be put into danger becaues we're too young.

Secretly, I wanted to find a clue too. I want to prove to Dad and Mom that I can find treasure no matter what age I am. Andrew doesn't care about treasure. He only cares about history and computers. Dad made Andrew take a privet comouter class with Dad's friend, Riley Poole, along with Riley's son Ricky who is the same age with Andrew and I. Our parents go way back and Dad and Riley told us cool stories about their adventure. Like how Dad stole the Decleration of Independents and how he kidnapped the president. Mom snapped at Dad and Riley and started to use the word, 'so' many times. She wanted them to stop telling us their stories becaues she thinks we might do something stupid or repeat what Dad did. Which I don't think that's going to happen.

"We're here." Mom said. "and behave you two, especially you, Diana."

"Oh come on Abigail, Diana won't do anything stupid," Dad said. "She's only curious about history."

Mom sighed. "Yes, that's what I'm worried about, Ben. She always runs off on her own as if she's trying to find a clue."

"She is a Gates afterall." Dad pointed out. "We Gates do tend to look for clues and secret hidden messages."

"Dad does have a point, Mom." Andrew agreed. "I've reaserch on our family history and the Gates family do tend to look for something hidden."

"Don't forget your named after famous people too," Dad added.

Mom shook her head. "Let's just get out of the car and have the tour. Also it is the cherry blossom festival so we're lucky to go on this time of spring."

We got out of the car and walked around where the cherry trees are. The smell of the newly bloom flowers were wonderful. While we were walking, we saw Mom's friend, Connor. Connor used to be our Mom's boyfriend when Dad moved out. After they're second adventure Dad moved back in with Mom and Mom broke up with Connor. After that they got married and had Andrew and I. Mom had other friends that took us on White Huose tours too, but this time Mom's ex-boyfriend wanted to show us around the White House.

"Abigal, Ben, it's good to see you two again." He said

"It's good to see you Connor." Dad said.

"Found any clues lately?" Connor asked

Mom shook her head. "No, we're too busy raising Andrew and Diana."

"So these are your twins?" Connor guessed. "Well they're both look like you two. What's you names?"

"Andrew Gates." Andrew said

"Diana Gates." I said

Connor smiled. "Well then why not we go around and see some history around the White House?"

"That's great idea, Connor." Mom said. "Let's go,kids."

As the tour started we followed Connor into the White House. Dad started to began telling about history about the presidents. Dad kept on interuptting Connor everytime, which it annoyed him, but mostly Mom and Andrew. While we were walking we pass the Oval Office. The door was open and on the couches were bunnies. I stopped and looked inside. I saw the Resalute Desk where Dad found the symbol. I look back at the tour and they were going deeper into the hall. Without warning I went inside the office. I knew I wasn't suppsoed to be in here, but I can't help it, I just want to take a look around.

I closed the door behind me and take a look. I went up to the desk and lay down under it. I remember Dad told Andrew and I about a some sort of combination lock that the desk has to open secret compartments. I pulled the drawers and heard a clicking sound. On the bottom of the drawers were numbers like Dad said. I started to do some random numbering on the drawers. While I was playing around with the drawers, I started to put some important dates in history, Dad told me to remember. I started to put dates in the Cold War, World War I and II. Finally I remember the date when Thomas Gates died. I put in the number 1848.

Suddenly, dusk came out of the bottom of the desk. I coughed as I felt the desk coming in my throut. There I saw a some sort of secret desk compartment. I remeber Dad told me and Andrew he found the symbol of the eagle holding a scroll, but I wonder if he knew that the desk had another secret compartment. I open the secret drawer and saw a note. I took the note and I notice a weird symbol of an owl. I took the note from it's compartment. The note was written in some sort of parchement made from during the Cival War, maybe. The note says:

_On the day of solar night, the sixteenth eyes will reveal his words._

I stare at the note with amazement. I closed the drawer and got out under from the desk. Out of nowhere, I heard footsteps coming tis way. I quickly shoved the note into my pocket and move a few feet away from the desk. The door burst opened, ther I saw Mom, Dad, Connor, and Andrew were breathing heavily as if they were running around the White House looking for me.

"Diana, why are you in here?" Mom asked angerily. "You had everyone worried. Do you think you can find a treasure map at the Oval Office? Diana you're too young to be treasure hunting! You're only ten years old! You have to be an adult to hunt for treasure."

"I-I'm sorry." I apologized. "I just wanted to get a closer look at the Resalute Desk. Dad told me a lot of cool things about it, even at your second trasure hunting adventures."

Mom glared at Dad. "So you have to tell our kids about everything that you did, including stealing and kidnapping?"

"I didn't tell her the whole thing." Dad said.

Mom gave a heavy sigh. "Diana, just don't ever do that again. Come on, sweetheart, the festival is starting."

"And after the festival is over, you're grounded." Dad added.

"What?" I shouted

Dad nodded. "That's right. You gave your mother and I a heart attack. So when all the fun is over you're grounded for three weeks."

"Okay." I grumbled.

"Also, Ben you can't tell Diana and Andrew about _anything_ of our treasure hunting adventure anymore." Mom said.

Dad sighed. "Fine, I won't."

As we got out of the White House, the cherry blossom festival started I touched the note in my pocket. I can feel the rough texture of the parment against my skin. I did told the truth to Mom and Dad, but I didn't tell them what I found in another different desk compartment. I wanted to say that I found the note, but I don't want to. I want to prove to Mom and Dad, I could find treasure in any age. I want tp prove to them that, like how Dad prove to Grandpa Patrick of how the treasure was real and not a myth. This is what I want to prove and someday, I will prove to them.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review Plz!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Clue

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

5 years later...

Diana POV

The night air was warm, but cold the same time. Ricky and I walked on the steps on the Lincoln Momorial as we aprouch to the giant staute. I look up in the sky to see if the eclipes is about the start. In the sky, I could see it is almost there to hit the right possition.

"Do we have to go here in the middle of the night?" Ricky asked. "Why can't we go on the weekend where it's not a school day?"

I sighed. "This is what the clue said, Ricky. On the day of solar night, the sixteenth eyes will reveal his words: Meaning, this is the exact date on this exact night we'll be having a solar eclipes and the sixteen is our sixteenth president, Lincoln. So I'm guessing that when the light of the eclipes hit Lincoln's staute on his eyes, somehow the words will be revealed."

"Why we can't bring, Andrew?" Ricky questioned. "He'll be helpful."

"I know, but if I told him, he'll tell my Mom and Dad." I replied. "and if he tells them, Dad will take our clue from out of our hands and will try to find the treasure along with my Mom and your Dad."

As we got in front of the staute, we check to see if anyone is following us. Ricky handed me a pair of solar eclipes glasses that he was able to order them online without his father, Riley knowing. I look up at the sky again and finally the eclipes is about to begin.

"Put on the glasses quickly." Ricky said as he put them on. "If you look at the eclipes, it'll blind your eyes."

I nodded as I put them on. Ricky and I look into the night sky as we watched the eclipes. The sun and moon were slowly going into one. I got out my camera and turn it on so I can be ready to see if there'll be any clue. Finally, the eclipes was in place. The light of the eclipes was so bright that the beaming light went on the momerial floor.

"Move back." I said. "We're in the way."

Ricky and I moved back in the opposite diections. The solar light was going up to the staute of Lincoln like a line. We both watched in awed as we saw this happening. When the light finally came on Lincoln's eyes, another beam on light went on the floor. There we saw words were forming. The words says:

_With his level pen written, the names are sovereign,_

_You will see what it declares as it reveals itself,_

_With a puzzle you have to do,_

_You will find out the answer when you get a chance to read,_

I quickly took a picture of the riddle as the eclipes slowly began to disappeared. I look at the digital camera screen on the back and saw the words clearly. I ntoice there was another omega sign on the riddle. I wonder why this clue and the one that I found has it.

"Another clue." Ricky said. "Now what?"

"We have to solve the riddle." I said. "then after we solve it, we have to find the next clue."

"I hope it doesn't involve with stealing." Ricky said hopfully. "Do you under stand what the riddle means?"

"With his level pen written, the names are sovereign," I muttered. "Hmm...level...soveregin...now there's something..."

"Wouldn't it be something important written on?" Ricky asked

I nodded. "Yes. I think what it means by level pen, is being strong, inflexiable, unbending, steel... it was steel...like iron. An iron pen!"

"And sovereign means dominate, effective." Ricky pointed out

"It was independent!" I cried out.

"Wait...in the riddle it also says you'll see what it declares as it reveals itself." Ricky said in a puzzled tone. "So that means, the next clue is on the..."

"Declaration of Independence." I finished.

Then there was a long pause. I knew Dad and Riley stole the document from a friend that betrayed them and wanted the treasure for themselves, but this is very different. Since, we need to solve the next clue, I don't know how to get to the document. I knew Mom works for those kind of ancient document, but I know she's not going to let Ricky and I walzt in there and examine it.

Ricky sighed. "Wow, first the back and now the front, but what does the last two riddle means?"

I shurgged. "I don't know, but I think we'll find out when we crack the clue."

"How are we going to get to the document then?" Ricky questioned. "We can't just ask your Mom and her boss to take an examination on it. They'll think we're too young and your mom will get your father to examine it."

"I know, I know." I said with annoyance. "but I'll think of something. We'll talk about it at school. Come on, let's go back home and get some sleep."

"I think not." said a unknown british voice

Ricky and I froze with fright. We turn to the exit of the moment. There we saw a shadow. Two shadows to be exact. As the shadows went in front of the exit, there we saw two men. One was an adult and the other was a teenager around my age. They must be father and son. The adult had blonde hair and blue eyes and the teenager boy looked a lot like him.

I gulped. "Who are you?"

"Ian Howe." the blonde adult replied. "and this is my son, Ian Howe jr."

"I've heard of you!" Ricky exclaimed. "You're the one who was after the first treasure and you blew up Charrlotte."

Ian smirked. "That's right. My son and I heard everything that you said Gates."

"How do you know we'll be here?" I questioned.

"My son goes to your school," Ian sneered. "He told me about you, your twin, and your friend here. So I told him to spy on you to see if he get some information about you and he did."

I clenched my fists. "You're not going to get the Declaration again. You're not going to burn out nation's most important document!"

"We'll see about that." Ian said and he pulled out his gun.

My heart beated as if it was having an heart attack. I can't die here. Before Ian pulled the I got out a flare and light it. Ian Jr, back away, while Senoir Ian just chuckled as if he kenw I was going to do that.

"Like father, like daughter." He said. "Your father did the same things, but there was no gunpowder."

"Um...Diana, what are you thinking?" Ricky whispered to me.

I didn't answer. I've got to think of something, but I don't know what to do. I know I can't explode the statue of Linclon, but Ricky and I really need to get out of her before one of us ends up dead.

"Come on, Gates, tell us more about the riddle." Senoir Ian said. "Or else your friend gets shot."

On cue, Ian Jr pulls out a gun out of his pocket.

"What you need to know is...catch!" I shouted.

I threw the flare high up in the air until it reaches to the roof. The flare exploded and the roof started to tumble into pieces. Ricky was speechless of what I just did. The guns began to fire. Ricky jumped back and landed on the ground.

"Ricky come on!" I screamed.

I dodged some rocks ad helped him up. The Howes were still shooting, but they kept missing becaues of the falling rocks. As the rocks fell, Ricky and I tried to dodge them. I grab Ricky's wirst and we tried to ran out of the falling roof. Large pieces of bulders were tembling down. Ricky and I tried not to get crushed by the rocks.

"Get them!" Senior Ian ordered his son.

As we got out of the momument, Ian Jr was coming at us with his gun fireing at us. I knew if we kept on running, the police will see what's happening and arrest both of us and my parents will find out what I'm up to. I look in front of my and saw the mirror lake. I knew that the lake was very deep, but what chose do we have?

"Ricky can you swim?" I asked

Ricky nodded rapidly. "Yeah why?"

More gun bullets shot near us as we tried to duck.

"Get ready to jump!" I shouted

"Okay-wait-WHAT!" Ricky shouted.

Before Ricky could say anything else, I grab his shirt and we both plunge into the lake. There was a loud, _SPLASH!_. I couldn't feel my feet touching the ground, but only water. As we were both in underwater, I heard footsteps coming. I move my hand like a wave and pointing to the front of us trying to tell ricky that we need to swim forward. He nodded as he understand what I was saying.

I reach out to grab his hand and he did the same. Our hands clasped tgether in the water and we kicked out feet as the passing bullets were trying to shoot at us in the water. Ricky and I tried to swim as fast as we can, but the lake was so deep it felt like as if the lake wanted to drag us down into the bottom. Finally the bullets stop shooting at us. I put my hand in front of me to see if I felt anything in front of us so we won't hit something that can kill us. I tried to hold my breath a bit longer, but my lungs were calling for air. Finally I felt a some sort of wall in front of us. I pointed to the above us, telling Ricky that we need to be out of the surface. He nodded again and we sawm up to the surface.

I gasped for air as our heads were surrounded by air. We were at the edge of the mirror lake in front of the tall triangular pointed building of the Wasghington Momument. Across the lake we saw the Howes. They were now begingin to walk around the lake to see if we're still here. I was glad that we were at the shdaowy dark edge of the lake, but I don't think that's enough. The Howes were close enough where we were. Ricky and I tried not to move in the water.

"Do you think they got away, father?" Iran jr asked

"Yes, I think so, son." Senior Ian said. "Let's go home now. We need to planed a certain day so we can steal the Declaration and we're not going to loose to the Gates this time."

"Yes, father we won't loose to them." Ian Jr agreed

Ricky and I looked over the edge as we saw the Howes going into their car and driving away. Ricky and I sighed with relieved. We tried to get out of the water, but our clothes were heavily wet. I look back at the Lincoln momorial. The roof was terriblly ruin, but the staute inside wasn't damaged.

"What are we going to do about Ian and Ian Jr?" Ricky asked. "There going to steal the Declaration of Independents. Is the camera broken?"

"We'll stop them," I replied. "and the camera isn't broken. It'a water proof."

"How are we going to stop them?" Ricky questioned me. "I mean our Dads stole it to protect it, but it was one time. Now the security system is keeping it locked up and watchfull eyes on it twenty-four seven."

"We're going to steal it," I muttered. "We're going to steal the Declaration of Independents."

"What?" Ricky sputtered. "Diana, it can't be done!"

"If our Dads can steal it so can we." I said. "We've have to find out about the next clue."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review Plz!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Diana POV

As dawn came, I pretended nothing happened. I was eating breakfast with my family. Dad turned on to news to see if there was anything new. I had a bad feeling about this. Andrew was talking to Mom about her job and how he wanted to learn more of what she does. They were also talking about this event that is going. Something called the Gally or the Gala whatever it's called. Then there was a _D__ing Dong!_.

"I wonder who can be up in this early in the morning." Mom said as she wondered.

Mom got up from her and went to the front door. I quickly went back to eat my breakfast. I was nervous if the FBI found out about the explosion of the Linclon Momorial. I hope they don't think it was cause by me, even though it was, but I was trying to protect Ricky and myself from the Howes. Then Mom came back and with her was Ricky and Riley. Riley looked like he had just ran all the way here, even though his house is a few houses away from ours.

"Hey, Riley what is it this time? Did your ferrari got towed again?" Dad joked.

"Ben, this is serious." Riley said. "Something bad happened."

"Riley what's the matter?" Mom asked.

"Go on channel eight now!" Riley cried out. "Something happened to the Lincoln Momorial."

I turn pale and so did Ricky. We stared at each other for a few seconds and knowing what we were both thinking of the same thing. Dad got up from his chair and turn on the T.V. There on the news was the broken roof of the Lincoln Momorial. Dad, Mom, and Andrew gasped at the sceen. On the T.V shows the FBI and the news reporter. Ricky was poking my on the shoulder as if they'be found out who cause the destruction, but I wack his hand away.

_"This just happen the Linclon momorial roof has been demolished." _said the news reporter. _"Invesitgators are saying that the roof was demolished during midnight. The FBI are also helping to invesigate things mysertious circumstances. They found a flare near the staute of Linclon that was unharmed by the collapes. No one knows who'd done it, but the FBI will find this person and arrest him for his crimes. That is all. Back to you John."_

"What kind of idiot would do that?" Mom exclaimed

"I'm going to talk to Sadusky and see if he can find anything instead of a flare." Dad said as he put on his coat.

"Don't forget to pick up Andrew and Diana to buy themselves some nice clothes for the Gala tommorrow." Mom mentioned.

"Actually, Mom, I need to go to the Library of Congess today." I said. "Ricky and I have a project to do."

"We do?" Ricky asked

I glared at him.

"Uh, yes we do." Ricky said quickly. "I forgot about it..."

"Okay then, I'll get you a dress then." Mom said. "Now you three must get to school."

Andrew, Ricky, and I nodded. Andrew and I got up from the table and grab our backpacks. I knew it wasn't a lie about going to the Library of Congress. Ricky and I can't make our stealing plan in the school, so the only option is the Library of Congress. Plus the Gala is a good event to make our move. As we got out of the door, Andrew was in front of us reading his book as he walks. Ricky and I were behind him so we can talk quietly about our plan.

"Why are we going to the Library of Congress?" Ricky asked as he whispered to me. "You have a plan don't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, we just need to check out some books and then we'll go to my Mom's office."

"How are we going to explain this to her?" Ricky questioned. "We can't just walk in and say 'Hi, Mrs. Chase, hey Andrew! How are you? Can we have a look at the Declaration? We think there's a clue next to the names of the people who signed it. Can we take have some chemical tests on it'?"

"I know that!" I snapped. "Also yesterday before we went to the Momiral, I heard my Dad talking to my Mom about the guest list of the Gala. Since Andrew and I are their children, we can go in there with no problem at all. The guards won't stop us becaues they know us by babysitting us when we were little. So they know we won't do anything stupid. Also you work there becaues of my Mom, and the security guards trust you with your computer skills, so they'll be downstairs making sure of the guests and nothing bad happens to them."

"That means, I'll be able to control the monitors." Ricky said. "This plan might work."

"I know, but the day on the Gala, we _have_ to make sure it's not on display." I pointed out.

"How are we going to do that? We're in school when they're setting it up."

"Ricky, my friend, this is why we need to go to the Library of Congress." I said. "To get more information about the displaying of the Declaration. Also we need to discuss this alone at school without anyone spying on us."

"How are we going to talk about this at school?"

"Just follow my lead."

"What lead?"

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

-School-

"I'm so glad, Andrew and I don't have the same classes together." I exclaimed as Ricky types on the computer.

"I can't believe you got us detention." Ricky said in a glum voice.

"Hey, it was a good idea to talk with each togther alone." I said as I look out in the window.

"You slap my face in the middle of class," Ricky protested. "You threw a chair at me, I have to fight back,and we have to argu. Plus we almost hit the glob at our teacher."

"Ricky, Computer Literacy is the only class, Ian Jr, doesn't take." I mentioned. "We're lucky not to have this class with him."

"Okay, I will admit, it's a good thing." Ricky confessed.

I sighed. "Just keep typing. Are you almost done?"

"Almost," Ricky replied. "I just need to copy and paste our teachers signature. I can't believe we're forging this. We don't even have an actual field trip!"

"But our parents won't believe it." I pointed out. "After you finished and printed it out, we'll go to the Library of Congress after school, check out some books, discuss more about our plan, _and_ buy or steal some supplies from our parents."

"This seriously cannot be done by a bunch of fifteen year olds." Ricky said to himself. "We're seriously going to prison."

"Hey, you volunteer." I reminded him.

Ricky ignored me. I chuckled and knew I was right. He _did_ volunteer to help. As the printer printed out our fake field trip fourm. We went to the copy machine and copy one more paper for the both of us. I just hope this can fool Mom and Dad. If they find out what I'm actually doing, they'll ground me until I'm in college! Ricky and I sutff our fourms into our backpacks and went back cleaning the desks for detention.

"What if the clues takes us out of the states into the countries?" Ricky asked as if he was wodnering about this.

"Well, we better forged ourselves some passports." I answered. "We have a lot of work to do."

Hours later as school ended, Ricky and I took a bus to go to the Library of Congress. We search for books about the Declaration on display or not. Ricky got a lot of books of the Declaration of diaplay, while I have other books about it not on display.

"Okay, Diana, please listen to Ricky," Ricky pleaded. "In all of these books, they're saying the same thing: It cannot be done! They're are security cameras and officers everywhere, families from Texas, and fifth grade field trips."

"Our parents did stole it." I reminded him as I ignored the last part. "It _can_ be done, but not in their way, but our own 'little' way. Besides there's the preservation room."

"The what?" Ricky asked

"The Preservation room is when the Decaration is not on display when someone is having a high fever or when it's not on display in a solid metal vault." I explained. "Like how our fathers did, they stole it on the night of the Gala. It'll be a perfect day to get the Decaration before anyone notices it."

"How are we going to escape then?"

"We'll use your Dad's car," I continue with the plan. "We have to make sure no one is following us. We'll get to my house and if the cops come, we'll go in the secret passage way and into an extra car that I got in the junk yard, which it works really well. We'll find all of the evidence in my room and drive out. We'll go to my Grandpa Theodore Chase's house and hide from the FBI. There we'll do our testing."

"What about our today plan?"

"We'll go to my mom's office and ask her if we can have a look at the Decaration," I carify. "If that doesn't work then we'll give our parents the fake fourm and they'll sign it. We also need to get her finger print so I can get into the elevator. You and I will tell them that our 'field trip' starts at before the end of the Gala. We'll get our supplies during the whole day. The next day we'll do our set up. I'll call school and do my Mom's impression, telling my teachers that I'm not feeling well, including you. We have to make the Decaration not on display. Then the night when the Gala starts, we'll go in and take it."

Ricky was slient after I told him our plan. Of course, during the whole school day, I was thinking about the plan. i know this can actually work. I've heard my father's stories about his treasure hunting adventure and it's a good thing he told me about it. He didn't tell me how he stole the Decaration, but he just told me he just stole it. Luckly, I was able to find more information of how he stole it, thanks to Ricky who hacked the FBI compuer to find Dad's records.

"This can actually work, but what happens if Andrew catches us?" Ricky asked again.

I sighed. He's asking to many questions today. It's really getting annoying. "We'll tie him up with some duck tape."

"Well that's wonderful." Ricky said in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on, let's check out these books, do the plan, and get our supplies." I said

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Ricky muttered. "We're _so _getting in trouble for this."

* * *

**Killerinja123: Review Plz!**


	4. Chapter 3: Diana's mother

******Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Diana POV

Ricky and I were sitting on the chairs waiting for someone to tell us that my mother will be ready to talk to us. Ricky was fidgeting on his seat, while I was reading about the Gala. Finally, Mom's assistant came in. I sighed with relieved for the long waiting.

"Your mother is ready for you, Diana." She said

"Thank you," I said

"Hope this works." Ricky muttered under his breath.

"Shut up," I said. "I've got it under control."

"You always have everything under control." Ricky commented

As we went inside mom's office, there we saw Andrew with her taking many notes as he possibly can. I rolled my eyes when I saw my twin brother. I knew Andrew wants to have the same job as mom when he grows up, but he does have a long way to go. I mean for a freshmen he takes six AP classes and he's always busy everyday. He doesn't have time for fun and doesn't want any part of anything that has to do with treasure. He thinks finding treasure is dangous and will get us killed, which I admit it's true, but treasure hunting can also be fun.

"Hi, Mom." I said as I sat down on a chair.

"Hey, Diana, Ricky," Mom greeted us. "Do you guys need anything?"

"Um...Can we see the Declaration of Independents?" I asked. "Ricky and I despratly wanted to see it in close up inside on display. We want to examined the document to see what's on there."

Mom frowned. "Why?"

"B-Becaues we're learning about the Civil War," I answered trying not keep it cool. "We want to see if there are unessesary incribtion hidden in the document."

"Hidden incribtion?" Mom questioned me.

"We believe that there's undisclosed writing in the front of the document." I gulped with fear.

Mom gritted her teeth. "A treasure map, Diana? Are you hunting for treasure? For God's sake, you're too young!"

"But, Mom this is just for school." I said quickly before she can find out the actual truth. "It's just a pretend one, not a real one."

Mom sighed. "Okay, at least it's a fake treasure hunt, but Diana you can't examined the document with actual chemicals around. You might ruin it and I mgiht get fired. How about I give you a suvieneer copy of it?"

"But we want to see it up close Mom." I protested.

"I know, but you can't go near it up in personal." Mom said. "You can see it on display instead."

"Dad did chemical tests on it and nothing happened to it." I pointed out.

"Yes," Mom agreed. "But he did put lemon juice on it-"

"To see if there was invisable writing on the back," I finished. "I know."

"That's right," Mom said with a nod. "Now go back home and do you homework."

I sighed. "Okay, is Dad home?"

"No, he's still at the FBI talking to Agent Sadusky."

I tried not to make a smile, so I bit the inside of my cheek. This is perfect. Dad is at the FBI and things just got better and better. I got up from my chair. So did Ricky. I was aware of this won't work, but I wanted to see if it could work. So far, I knew I have to steal it. We went out of Mom's office and went to the document that was one display. I looked at it, feeling down and happy the same time. Five years for the solar eclipes and finding the next clue is right in front of me.

"'Of all the words written about freedom..." I said as I read the document. "'There's a line that's at the heart of all others When a long train of abuses and usurpation's presume invariably the same object. Evinces the design to reduce them under absolute despotism. It is their right, it is their duty to throw off such government. And provide new guards for their future security'. People don't talk that way anymore. No one does. No one doesn't even care, but only about themselves."

"Yeah...I don't know what you just said." Ricky commented.

"Ricky, where does your dad keep his laptop?" I asked

"In the attic." He replied. "All of the treasure hunting equipment is in the attic."

I gave him a friendly smirk. "Good, becaues my Dad's equipment is in the attic too."

"You're still serious about this aren't you?" Ricky guessed.

I nodded. "Of course, I am."

"Can we get in touch with the FBI first?" Ricky asked

I shook my head. "No, becaues first, they know who I am becaues my Dad introduced me and my brother to Agent Sadusky, so we can't. If we told him about the document, he'll know right away and tell our parents. We can't have any risk of ruining this mission."

"What happens if we succeed this?"

"They'll finally realized kids can find treasure, we get grounded and go on tresure hunting with our parents."

"So all for that we're just going to get grounded?"

"And prove to them we can fidn treasure. Also we might go to another treasure hunting adventure with our parents."

"As long as we get to find treasure I'm good."

I chuckled. "Come on, let's get a cab and go back home. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review Plz!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Set up: Part 1

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ricky POV

Diana and I got off of the bus. I was glad my house was only a few houses from her. I took out my house key and unlock it. I smell a sweet scent of dinner cooking. I knew my Mom was home, but I'm not sure about my Dad. I think he is either at home right now or with Ben.

"I'm home, Mom!" I called out as Diana and I took off my shoes.

Mom came out of the kitchen and saw Diana and I. It's really weird how Mom and Dad met. Mom was the first person who wanted Dad to sign the book and then they fall in love. Not sure how that works, but it's weird and they're weird.

"Hi, Richard, Diana." Mom said. "Richard, do your homework and when your father comes home, we'll have dinner."

"Where's Dad?" I asked

"He's at the FBI Building with Ben," Mom replied. "You know about the Linclon momument being almost destoryed."

"Is it okay, Ricky and I can use your attic?" Diana asked. "We're doing an assiment for history and our assiment is to be pretend like treasure hunters. It's just for fun, nothing real."

Mom smiled. "Of course, you can. Just make sure don't turn on any flares."

Diana smiled back. "Thanks Mrs. Poole."

Mom went back into the kitchen continueing her cooking. Mom always likes Diana coming here for some reason. I don't know why, but she likes her coming here. We went upstairs quietly as possible. I pulled the rope and out came the stairs from the attic.

"Ladies first." I said

"Chicken." Diana muttered

"I am not a chicken!" I snapped

"The last time we came here, there was a spider." Diana mentioned.

"It was a black widow!" I protested.

Diana chuckled as she climbed up the ladder. I cross my arms as I blushed for a few seconds. Then I climbed up the ladder. When we enter inside, we saw a bunch of cool treasure hunting gear. Diana and I had to move a lot of boxes to make us some space.

"Where does your dad keeps his laptop?" Diana asked. "In these boxes."

"Over there." I pointed to a medium chest in the corner. "Knowing Dad he puts a security code in there."

"Do you know what the code is?" Diana asked with concerned

I smiled. "Actually yes, ever since you told me about your first clue, I started to find what the code was. Just in case if something goes wrong."

"Huh? Good. At least I'm not the only one who plans ahead." Diana said

"Yeah...hey!" I said

Diana shook her head and pulled me to the chest. She is seriously like Ben. Even though she has Abigail's looks, but she has Ben's hair and eyes, while Andrew has Ben's looks, but Abigails hair and eyes. You can say they're both a mixture of their parents. Diana and I crouch down. There we saw a number combination lock.

"Hmm, it's a four digit combo." Diana said. "It must be a type of year that Riley put."

"It's 1913." I said right away with a excited tone in my voice.

Diana looked at me. "What? 1913? That's when Richard Nixon was born."

I gave Diana a friendly smirk. "Well, my full name is Richard Nixon Poole and my Dad thought 1913 was a good idea for this combinatin lock."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Just punch in the number before your dad gets back."

I punch in the number and the screen turn green. I open the chest and saw the laptop. I carefully picked it up, while Diana closed the chest. She got out a hankerchief and wipe off our finger prints.

"Let's hurry into your room and print out the fake passports." Diana muttered.

I put the laptop under my arm. Diana and I hurried out of the attic as we climbed down. Mom was still cooking and Dad was still at the FBI building. We scurried into my room and locked the door. I turn on the laptop and restart the whole thing. I really do mean restart the whole thing. You know like new passwords, username and all of those stuff. It only took me about twenty-five seconds just to make sure everything is erased. Also it makes Diana to be impressed of my skills. I type in the new username and password for my window. I've found a great password and hoping Dad or Ben won't find out what password it is if they ever found out of what we did. I went onto the Microsoft to type in the fake passports.

"Remember it has to be very passport-like." Diana reminded me. "After we print it out, we'll hide it in our backpacks. I'll make sure in the morning, we'll have all of our equiment to make the document not on display."

"I can't believe our parents make a living on crazy." I said.

"I know, it's really weird, but cool too." Diana agreed. "but last time I check we're living on crazy right now."

As I finished the fake passports, I went on to the website and cpoy and paste the signature of people who make passports. I still can't believe this might actually work. I printed out the fake passports from my printer in my room. Diana took the paper. She checked it if had our names and picture. She nodded to herself as if she was pleased, but her face changed when she saw Andrew's name.

"Why is Andrew has a fake passport?" She asked

"Just in case of he joins us." I replied.

"Yeah, you're right, he will join us anyway." Diana agreed. Then she gave me a smiled. "See, that worked. Now all we need to do is to get our equiment and set everything up for tommorrow morning."

"If we pull this off, I'm still blaming you." I murmured.

"I know." Diana said as if it was no problem.

Diana grab her backpack and gave me a wave of goodbye. I waved back and she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Diana POV

As I left Ricky's house, I went stright home. I hope Dad and Mom will believe the fake form or else I'm doom. When I got into my house, I saw dad in the living room, talking to Sadusky. My face turned slightly pale when I saw the FBI agent. I didn't knew the destruction was that serious. I thought Dad was at the FBI building with Riley, but I guess Dad decided to have the talk in our house. Well this is great.

"H-Hi, Dad, Agent Sadusky," I greeted cheerfully as I can.

"Hey, Diana, how was school?" Dad asked

"Good," I replied. "Um...Dad my teacher gave us a form for a field trip."

"What kind of field trip?"

"Just based off of a Civil War treasure hunt."

"You mean your class is having a field trip based of Ben's adventure when he tried to find the City of Gold?" Sadusky questioned me.

I merely nodded as I took out the form out of my backpack. "Yes, here's the form."

I handed the form to Dad and Sadusky. They peered over the paper. I took a glanced at the form and see if Ricky did it correctly. I don't want any mistakes on the form or else, I'll be in jail for a life time. the form says:

_Dear parents,_

_We are please to inform you, our class is having a school field trip for only my class. The field trip is about the Civil War treasure and we maybe learning about the World War II treasure. We'll be camping out in the woods to feel how would a soldier react in the wilderness. Everything is being paied by our school and chaperones are already been made. The field trip will be starting tomorrow at night at ten o'clock. Buses will pick up the students from their bus stops or at their house. If you have any questions please e-mail me at_ _our school website._

_Yours truly,_

_Mr. Miller_

"So can I go?" I asked Dad gleefully.

"Well as long as you don't do anything bad, I guess it's okay." Dad replied as he took out a pen and sign the paper. "Did you talk to Mom about it?"

I nodded. "Yes and she thought at first it was an actual treasure hunt becaues Ricky and I just wanted to look at the Decaration up close than on display."

"Did she let you take a look?"

"No, she won't let me."

"Well, since your field trip is tommorrow night, I guess you have to miss the Gala for a while." Sadusky said.

I shurgged. "Well, yeah, but they always have the Gala every year."

"True that, true that." Sadusky agreed.

"Dad can I borrow your treasure hunting stuff, just for the field trip?" I asked as I hope getting the equiment will work.

Dad nodded. "Just don't turn on the flares or anything explosive. You know how your mom doesn't like it when things explode. As long as you don't use it."

"I know, I know," I said in boredom. "I'm just going to borrow them. I'm not using it anyway."

As I went up the stairs, I placed my back against the wall to hear Dad and Sadusky talking. I knew it was bad to eavesdrop on your parent and a FBI agent, but I've got to listen to this. I took a tiny peek at them to see if there's anything I need to know.

"Ben, at the Linclon Momorial, I found a flare," Sadusky said as he handed the ruin flare to Dad.

Dad studdied the flare with confusion in his eyes. I gulped silently to myself. This is bad. This is real bad. If Dad found out it was me, I am so in trouble.

"H-How did my flare get there?" Dad asked. "I kept all of my flares in a chest so the kids won't play with it."

"I know," Sadusky agreed. "I think it was one of your children broke into the chest and wanted something."

Dad gritted his teeth. "Your accusing my son?"

"Not your son, your daughter Diana." Sadusky ansrwered.

My eyes widen with fear. Sadusky is seriously on to me.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Why my daughter? I mean, of course she's a lot like me, but she won't do that kind of damage as long as she has a reason."

Techncally, I do have a reason. Two reasons to be infact. Reason number one is to prove Mom and Dad, I could treasure hunt no matter what age I am, and reason number two is Ian Howe jr, if after us and that's why I destroyed the Linclon Momument to escape from him.

"Well just keep a close eye on her," Sadusky said. "For all we know, she could be smarter than you to find treasure."

I got to agree with Sadusky, but he's right. I ran up the stairs quietly. I don't want to hear anymore of this conversation. The FBI are on to me, I just know it. I've got to be very cautious about this for tommorrw. As I went into the attic. I closed the door quietly and locked it. I grab every treasure hunting equipment from every box that belongs to Dad. I also went to his combination chest and unlock it. I grab as many flares as I can. I got out my hankerchief and wipe all of my finger prints.

I went out of the attic and went straight into my room. I locked the door and put the equiment under my bed. I got out an open package of walky-talkies. I put the walky-talkies in under my bed. I knew hiding things under your bed is a bad thing, but I can't go back and forth by putting all of these equiment in my secret compartment. Mom and Dad will get very suscipous.

* * *

Ricky POV

I was glad Dad wan't home when dinner started. I was able to go up in the attic and got out a green laser. I got out a thermometer full of mercury. I turn off the lights and turn off the curtains. I placed the thermometer on the wall and turn on the laser. The light green laser went straight at the thermometer.

I smirked to myself. "Cool."

* * *

Diana POV

While I was in my room, I mix some fluid that I found in the attic. I put my finger in the fluid to see if it works. I made a happy face and got out a special light, that I also found in the attic. I turn it on and I could see the happy face. I dip a wine glass cup onto the liquid. I went downstairs and saw Sadusky was gone and Dad and Mom were making dinner. I went into the kitchen and started to set up the table. I placed the wine glass nest to Mom's plate. I poured the wine carefully so nothing can ruin the set up.

As dinner started, everyone was talking about the Linclon Momorial damage. Dad was telling Mom about the field trip form and everything. Mom agreed I can go as long as I don't do anything that has do deal with a real treasure hunt. Which I think it was kind of ironic becaues I am going on a real treasure hunt. I stayed quiet as I saw Mom touching her wine glass. The plan is working. Now I just need her to touch another wine glass. I noticed we were out of rolls. This gave me an idea.

"I'm going to get some more rolls." I said.

Before Mom or Dad can answer, I swish passed them and 'accidently' knocked Mom's drink into the floor. The glass shattered everywhere. My face fallen with sadness, even though it was just an act.

"I'm so sorry, Mom!" I cried out.

Mom smiled. "It's okay, let me clean it up."

"No!" I shouted. "I'll clean it up. It was my fault and not yours'. I should've been more careful."

I pick up the broken glass and threw it into the trash. I handed Mom another wine glass and poured her some wine. I put the extra rolls onto the table and everyone continued eating. Ha, they fell for it as expected! As dinner was over, I offered to clean the dishes. Even though it was Andrew's turn, but I gave him forty bucks for me to clean the dishes. When Mom, Dad, and Andrew went into the living room to watch some family time shows, I quickly finished washing the dishes, but I didn't wash the wine glass. I grab the wine glass and raced up into my room. I placed the wine glass inside a Ziplock bag so thats why i'll be able to get a sample of Mom's finger print tommorrow night. I grab my emergancy walky-talky under my pillow. I turn it on as I heard the staticy radio.

"Ricky are you there?" I called

_"Ricky, here, what is it?" _Ricky asked as he responded to my message

"Did you got everything set for tommorrow?" I asked

_"Yeah, I did," _Rick replied. _"My parents believed about the form and everything else."_

"How about the equiment for you-know-what?" I convassed

_"Got all in my backpack. Also how are we gonna go into the Archive without getting spotted?" _Ricky asked

"Leave that everything to me," I replied. "I know what I'm doing."

_"You always knew what you're doing."_ Ricky said. _"You're just like Ben. It's scary how you both think alike."_

"I know, I get that a lot." I said. "See you tommorrow."

_"See you."_

As I turn off the walky-talky. I put it along with my equiment in my backpack. Secretly, I do agree with ricky. This is insane for us to do. I never expected to we're going to steal the Declaration, but it's a way to prove Mom and Dad that I can treasure hunt no matter what age I am and protect the Declaration from Ian Howe jr. Sometimes being a daughter of a famous treasure hunter isn't a good thing.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review Plz!**


	6. Sad Author's Note

**Killerninja123:**

**Hey, I know I haven't update for a long time because of high school homework and all, **

**but today I heard on the news and in Connecticut, **

**20 little elementry students and 6 teachers died because of a gunman at school. Plus it was 2 weeks before Christmas too.**

**If you heard the news, please send you prayers to those cute little kids. They were only first graders after all.**

**If you haven't heard the newws, please tell your friends and family about this tradegy and be thankful of what you have right now.**

**Those who lives in Connecticut and if you were the ones who loss your little siblings in this tragedy, I give you my prayers and hope you can get through this terror that happened.**

**- Killerninja123**


End file.
